vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117256-what-if-they-were-all-daily-zones
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Imagine having to do all the Group X+ bosses in the zone but you have to do it mentored down. I think that's a neat idea. Well, rep of course, but elder gems and gold assuming that the planned EG vendor change of the grand stat rework offers some interesting items. Oh and 50's get to roll on an alternative drop table with a slim chance for Open World drops. | |} ---- ---- Did you play GW2? It doesn't have any real PvE endgame, but just logging in and going to any random map and fighting through random events is entertaining from time to time, while chatting on TS or listening to music or such, or if you have only little time to do the dailies and such. I very much miss it, my dream game would be Wildstar and GW2 put together. | |} ---- The open world drops would be more enticing than the elder gems and gold, IMO. If they added a unique costume set to each zone that was in the alternate loot table you suggested, that would be good incentive. | |} ---- Interesting idea. It would definitely add variety. Honestly though I dislike the idea of dailies in general. Not to say that I don't want repeatable content, but dailies tend to be really pavlovian - you're only doing them for the rewards, and the story becomes meaningless after the second or third time. I would rather see some sort of dynamic content generation system put into place. My favorite concept for repeatable content is mini-instances that are built from a number of different map templates, with different mission objectives each time you do them (sometimes it's take out the boss, sometimes it's retrieve an item, sometimes it's use a device on a bunch of enemies). This has been implemented in a few other games so it seems like something that could be done in Wildstar, although it would definitely take development effort. Barring that, what I'd rather see for dailies is a rotation between a larger number of different quests. So for example, maybe the quest pool has 100 possible quests in it, but you can only pick up 10 of them per day. The quests don't have to be any different from the types of quests we have now, but the point is to have them change so that you don't get the same quest selection every single time you go to an area. To do this would require a larger number of quests (and probably the addition of some quest objectives) in daily zones, but the net effect is that players don't burn out on the dailies quite so fast. Public events, ala GW2, are also a really good idea as mentioned by several other posters. None of this is to say that Kelimbror's idea is a bad one - in fact, you could do that alongside any of these things too, and it would just make them better. Bottom line really is that any change to add more variety to "daily" content is a good thing for keeping players interested when they run out of main story content to do. | |} ---- Yes, more MMORPGs should utilize procedurally generated content for their dailies. I mean, even something like holdouts could be more variable in what spawns in what order so you don't have the exact same composition every day. | |} ---- I did play GW2, and while it did have some innovative features, ANet gave up on so much of the Guild Wars franchise's identity that it ended up being the single biggest disappointment I've ever experienced in a video game, for more reasons than would be appropriate to list on another game's forums. So, no, I would not support combining WS and GW2, especially GW2's dailies, which were abused to the point of making their achievement system meaningless. The "Living World" is just terrible, IMO. The story development is marginal at best, and the content is presented in such miniscule pieces as to make their monthly updates laughable. Dynamic public events were one of the things that GW2 did well, although they were often just as repetitive as typical quests. EDIT: Yes to procedurally generated content, especially if it adapts to any group size. | |} ---- ---- This would be amazing to see. With vanity rewards like dyes, costumes, mounts, etc. Want. D: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I can't place which game it was, but I think there was an MMO that allowed the player to choose a buff for a particular NPC faction that would passively build reputation as they played, no matter what the player was doing...I wish I could remember what game it was. As far as the PvP server concerns, I think everyone in a lowbie zone should be forcibly down-scaled to the appropriate level for the area they're in. That was one innovation that GW2 got right, IMO (although in some cases, the down-scaling wasn't drastic enough). I know that opinion isn't popular, but it'd certainly put a damper on lvl 50's ganking in lowbie zones, too. :P | |} ---- I am glad you said that but again i would dislike that immediately if I was just strolling about in said zone and auto down leveled for-whatever reason and get ganked by a group because this was implemented, also this would conflict with the world boss attunement step. Just to express my disinterest I would not enjoy being down leveled without being asked, tbh - and no i am not one of those guys that goes to lower level zones to gank i actually helped a few the other week in group content. I usually just do things like explore just because (not looking for problems, problems find me ;) ) So i vote no on some sort of auto down level scenerio, would make things worse, especially world pvp if that is still on the table. | |} ---- ---- With all gear slots, all abilities and fully runed armor, a level 50 character is much more powerful than a character of the level mentored down to. If the same rewards were offered for content when mentored down, the starter zones would be packed and the level 50 zones would be empty. | |} ----